Occasionally
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: How one defines the word "occasionally" is really just a matter of perspective. Shandy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is a story about Shandy outings and non dates which eventually will become dates. It consists of connected one shots.**

 **The first chapter is set post 1x10, after Rusty's biological father signs away his parental rights.**

 **Thank you very much to NarcissaNerea for beta reading! All sentences in **_italic_ **were written by** **her.**

* * *

 _It was Provenza who had suggested they go and get burgers for dinner. Sharon thought it was a lovely gesture and something that Rusty very much needed. He needed to be around people he trusted and having one of his beloved greasy burgers would only help._

Provenza had only intended for him and Rusty to go, but Andy ended up not only inviting himself, but, the entire squad as well. "We should celebrate," he said.

To everyone's surprise, and to Provenza's displeasure, Rusty actually seemed to like the idea, and so did the team. They had worked almost non-stop this past month. The moment they had solved a case, they had immediately gotten a new one. They really could use a break, a night out, without any murders to think about. So they all ended up going.

Sharon initially had not wanted to tag along. She knew Provenza was thankful for every second he was not forced to spend within a one-mile radius of her. The others all had come to accept and respect her but she imagined that it would be rather uncomfortable and restraining for them to have their boss join them.

Nevertheless, Rusty insisted that she come along and there was no way she would deny him that wish especially not today. So she grabbed her purse from her office and accompanied them.

 _It ended up being a lot more fun than she had expected._ There was a lot of laughing and Sharon was genuinely surprised by the acceptance she encountered. Their team had a rough start, but now it felt like they had admitted her to their group, it felt like she finally and truly was one of them. She realized she must have done something right and she was proud of that. Even Provenza didn't seem to mind her all that much anymore. He did his best to hide it of course; however, she didn't care. She knew he finally came to accept her and that was good enough for her.

She was eating a Cesar salad, sitting opposite Rusty and next to Lieutenant Flynn. He had been the first to give her a chance when she had taken over Major Crimes, the first to reach out his hand towards her and she will always appreciate that. Especially since it had been completely unexpected. Back when she was in IA, she and Flynn had argued more often than not. She had sent him to sensitivity training or to anger management class every other month, while he had called her a witch and _said that she, and the bureaucracy she represented, was everything that was wrong with the LAPD._

She hadn't expected him to be the first to welcome her in their team and she certainly hadn't thought that he'd become so loyal towards her. She had come to trust him, more than she trusted the others. He had her back. She had no clue when and how this had began and neither did she know why. It just was and she liked it.

"Another Diet Coke?" Flynn asked as he got up to get himself a refill of his cranberry soda. There was a soft smile on his lips, something she saw him do more and more often lately.

She shook her head no. "Thanks, some more water would be nice though."

He brought back a pitcher of water and poured some into her glass before dropping down next to her again.

"He'll be fine," he said as he noticed her watching Rusty with a rather worried expression on her face. He knew that look all too well. How many times had he looked like that at his kids? Eyes full of concern, the heart aching for them.

Sharon knew Rusty was glad to finally be rid of his "sperm donor" (as he had liked to call him) but, she was sure at the same time he was hurt too. He was disappointed once again. He was rejected for who he was and for what he used to do. It would nag him, she was sure of that. But Andy was right, Rusty would be fine. He had gotten through worse and still here he was.

"Yeah," she averted her eyes from the boy and let them settle on the lieutenant next to her. "He's learned to be strong."

"Yes, and because he has you," he said, smiling his soft smile once more.

She smiled back, blinking with both of her eyes. It was as a silent appreciation, a thank you.

He blinked back, telling her she was welcome.

* * *

 **So this was the very first time Sharon and Andy went out for dinner... well... kinda xD**

 **Let me know if you are interested in this story. The chapters will eventually get longer.**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for your lovely reviews and all the favs and follows! You people are amazing!**

 **Another big thank you goes to NarcissaNerea for beta reading :D**

 **Here's the next chapter. It is set** **before** **the very last scene of 2x3 "Under the Influence".**

* * *

They had asked her to come along last week. Mike had approached her first, then Andy. She had thanked them for inviting her but respectfully declined. She had been too tired and wasn't in the mood for company.

Today, however they had talked her into joining them and she was thankful for that. She hadn't noticed how much she needed an evening out and a good laugh with friends. Yes, that's what the team had become, her friends. She wouldn't share anything private with them, they were colleagues after all and she was their boss. It wasn't something that mattered during their outings but she believed it was important to keep a certain distance for everyone's good.

They were sitting in a bar, at a table in the corner. It was relatively early so there were not many people around and it was the way they liked it.

"I'll get us another round." Julio announced as he got up from his chair.

"Not for me Julio, thank you. I want to get home before Buzz drops off Rusty."

Buzz had taken the teenager to the movies. At first Sharon hadn't been sure whether she should let him go but after he complained, whined, and swore that he had finished re-writing his essay she saw no reason not to let him go. Especially since Buzz was accompanying him.

Ever since Rusty had received the threatening letter she was very reluctant to let him out of her sight. But when she had to she was more than glad when someone she trusted was with him and Buzz was one of those people. He might not be a police officer like herself or the rest of the team, but he sure knew more about protecting people from harm than "normal" civilians did.

Rusty had texted her that the movie just ended and that they were on their way back to the condo. She wanted to get there first, to look through all of the rooms and check all the windows. He always called her paranoid but she didn't care. She wanted him to be safe and she was ready to do anything to ensure that.

Sharon bid the team good night and made her way to her car. Her keys were not in their normal spot and she started rummaging through her purse but still couldn't find them. She was just about to turn around and go back inside the bar when she heard someone call her.

"Captain!" It was Lieutenant Flynn, his steps fast approaching behind her. "You forgot your keys." He held them out towards her.

"Oh thank you Lieutenant." She reached for them and for a brief moment her cold hands touched his warm ones.

"No problem", he said with a smile that looked even softer in the dim light of the street lamps.

Her first instinct was to turn around, get in her car, and leave but somehow it didn't feel right, it even felt rude. But what else was she supposed to do? She had said good night, walked to her car, he brought her the keys, she had thanked him and now she could leave. Except that she had the urge to say something. She didn't know what and she didn't know why but it somehow seemed unfriendly if she were to just leave.

"Thanks for inviting me along" she finally said. It was the first time she felt uncomfortable around him. "I know that it must be rather hard for Provenza to endure my presence during your outings" she said, only partially joking. She knew Provenza accepted her but that certainly did not mean that he wanted her anywhere near him when he was off the clock.

Andy smirked, "don't ever mention it to anyone, but I have it on good authority that he thinks that you are 'not that bad'... and when it comes to Provenza this is basically a declaration of love."

She laughed at his comment. How did he always manage to make her laugh? He had done it several times during their evening out and now once again. "Well its good to know that he doesn't want to throttle me anymore."

"Trust me, after seeing you handle that bean bag gun he wouldn't even think of laying a hand on you."

Sharon laughed again before she decided to but an end to this slightly awkward moment. "I really need to get going. Rusty will be back soon and -"

"You want to be home when he gets there," he finished her sentence.

She nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Better safe than sorry."

"Yes," he agreed, completely understanding her concerns. Hell, he was worried for the kid too! This letter the boy had gotten could either be a harmless prank or extremely serious and there was no way to know. Years of experience taught them to tread carefully and she was doing just that. "Go home to Rusty."

Sharon looked at him, thankful that he understood. "Good night... and thanks for bringing me my keys."

Andy waved his hand "don't mention it," he said, his voice unusually soft. "Good night."

She cast another look in his direction before getting into her car and driving off, leaving him standing in the parking lot.

Andy watched the vehicle disappear into the night before he walked back inside the bar with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for all your wonderful feedback. I appreciate it so much!**

 **Big thank you also to NarcissaNerea for beta reading :D**

 **This OS is set after 2x4 (the epi in which Andy faints in the murder room)**

 **Happy reading! :D**

* * *

She expected to find the cleaning crew in the Murder Room, sweeping the floor and dusting the desks. Instead she encountered a rather casual looking Lieutenant Flynn rummaging through his desk drawer.

"Lieutenant, shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"Captain." Her unexpected presence surprised and even startled him a bit. "You're still here?"

"I am. But the question is, why are you?" she said and crossed her arms over her chest, expecting him to explain himself.

After collapsing earlier in the day, his doctor had told him to take it easy for the time being. That meant no sports and definitely NO work. Yet here he was at 9:30 at night.

"I forgot something."

"I hope you didn't drive over here by yourself."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? "

"Lieutenant you fainted nearly 8 hours ago! You should be in bed."

He groaned. "Yes, I fainted, I didn't have a stroke or got shot or something! I'm perfectly capable of driving. I'm not a fucking invalid!" He sounded angrier than he had intended but he was just so annoyed having everyone fuss over him. Provenza, his daughter, and even his ex wife had called to tell him not to die before Nicole's wedding.

"No one ever suggested you were."

"I know. I'm sorry." His voice was softer now. He was already regretting his outburst. He had not meant to take it out on her.

Andy dropped down in his chair. "It's just... People are driving me crazy with their concerns. Provenza calls every ten minutes with a different excuse to check if I'm still breathing."

Sharon smiled and stepped closer, leaning against one of the other desks, facing him. "We are all worried."

"There is no need to be. I fainted because of high blood pressure. The doc gave me some pills. I'm perfectly fine now."

"Alright. You're fine." She repeated, telling him that she was not going to question him any further. "I'm still driving you home. Get whatever you forgot and let's go."

She actually had wanted to get some more paper work done, but she would do that tomorrow. The files needed to be on Taylor's desk by the end of the week so she still had time.

"Thank you but that's really not necessary."

"It wasn't a suggestion, Lieutenant." She used his rank teasingly, but deliberately to make it clear that she would not take no for an answer.

Andy wanted to be annoyed, but found himself grinning at her instead. "Well, Captain, if that's an order there really isn't much I can do about it" he shrugged. "You're the boss."

"That's correct," she agreed with a spark of amusement in her eyes.

They rode the elevator down to the parking garage. He was carrying some files for her and on top of them lay the little blue box for which he had come to the PAB. Sharon wondered what it was - it kind of looked like a jewelry box - but she didn't ask. She never would. It was none of her business.

They got into the car, both expecting the ride to be long and somewhat uncomfortable. They had to find something to talk about for the next twenty minutes or they would have to endure the ride in a stifling, unpleasant silence.

So far they hadn't spent any time together outside of work except for the few occasions they had gone out for drinks with the team. During those evenings they usually sat next to each other. But this, here and now, was an entirely different situation. There was no one else around and there was no option to escape when things got uncomfortable.

To their surprise however, things did not get uncomfortable. Not even for a second. They talked the entire time. About work, Rusty, and Provenza's ex-wives. He made fun of Taylor, mimicking him and she laughed harder than she should have.

The thirty-minute drive to his house passed by quickly and he only realized that they had arrived when Sharon stopped the car.

"That's it, right?" she asked, looking at the house. It wasn't big but it seemed very comfortable and inviting.

"Yes" he said, unbuckling the seat belt. "Thanks a lot for the ride, even though it wasn't necessary" he smiled teasingly.

"You are welcome anyway," she countered equally bemused.

He was about to open the car door and get out when he suddenly stopped. He turned his head and looked at her again.

She raised her eyebrows in question, waiting expectantly for him to say something.

"Can I ask you something?" He seemed a little unsure of himself which made her curious about what he wanted.

"Sure," she said, turning off the engine.

"What do you think of this?" He opened the little blue box in his hands and revealed a silver necklace with a swan pendant. "It's for my daughter, but I'm not sure if I should give it to her. Do women even wear something like this nowadays?"

Sharon took the box from his hand to get a closer look. She thought it was beautiful. Simple and elegant. "Why the swan?" she asked.

"Back when Nicole was a kid she'd always want to go to this lake up in the hills. There were a lot of swans and she loved them. She'd watch them, feed them bread crumbs, and when she was older she'd even draw them" he explained. "Watching those swans was something we used to do together. She's getting married next week and I wanted to give her this as a reminder of the old times... of the good times."

A soft "oh" escaped her lips and for a moment she thought she was going tear up. She knew he had made many mistakes when it came to his children, but now he was trying so hard to make up for it. Something her husband had never attempted to do.

"I should probably take it back and get her something else" he said, assuming her silence meant that the necklace wasn't all that pretty and fashionable.

"No!" She said immediately, looking at him. "It's beautiful and very thoughtful."

"You think so? Not too gaudy?"

She shook her head no. "It's perfect. She'll love it."

He smiled, relieved. He didn't know why but he trusted her opinion completely. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She carefully closed the lid of the box and handed it back to him. He took it and once again their fingers touched, briefly.

"Good night." His voice sounded hoarse.

"Get some rest. I don't want to see you back at work until Monday" Sharon instructed.

"Aye aye, Captain" he said, playfully saluting her before getting out of the car.

She started the engine again, smiling as she drove off.

He watched the car vanish around the corner before he entered his house, smiling as well.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) I'd be really happy if you left some feedback. Please don't be scared to tell me when you have suggestions for improvement.  
**

 **The next chapter is set after 2x8 - Shandy attends Nicole's wedding :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your feedback made me smile! Thank you so much! You all rock! :D**

 **Here is the next chapter. It is not beta read. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out to me.**

 **This chapi is set after episode 2x8, after Sharon offers to come along to Nicole's wedding as a buffer.**

 **Happy Shandy reading! :D**

* * *

She did not really know why she had offered to come along. Maybe because she liked how hard he was trying to make up for his past mistakes, how hard he was trying to be a good father, the kind of father her husband never could be. Or maybe it was because after this terribly tragic case she needed a reason to smile. But maybe it simply was because she liked his company.

She didn't know. It was probably a mix of all three. Or something entirely different. It didn't really matter anyway, it was too late now. He was already standing in front of her door, waiting for her to open up and to accompany him to his daughter's wedding.

She took one last look in the mirror before she fetched her purse and made her way to open the front door.

Sharon was greeted by the view of Andy in a black tuxedo, with a bow tie around his neck and a white pocket square tucked in the front of his suit jacket. His face was illuminated by a soft but somewhat nervous smile which probably matched hers quite well.

"Hi." She said, trying to sound less tense than she actually was. This situation, this friend-thing was new to her, to both of them. They would need some time to figure out how it worked. They both had other friends, it was not a new concept to them but this friendship simply was different. There had been a time where they couldn't stand each other, and now they were colleagues, she was his boss, this made it all a bit trickier.

"Hi." His eyes quickly roamed over her body, trying not to linger too long. She looked good in that red dress. Really good.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes." She said as she stepped past him and pulled the door closed behind her.

It wasn't until halfway through the ride that the awkward tension started vanishing. She couldn't pin point the exact moment but suddenly they were talking about their children and she was laughing at the story about his son who, as a 3-year-old, had undressed a window mannequin that was wearing a crop top because it had no visible belly button and Flynn Junior had wanted to know where it went.

In return she told him about the time she and Emily went grocery shopping and her cheeky little girl had stuffed several candy bars into the pockets of her overalls. Sharon hadn't noticed until they were already outside the store, so she had to go back in and pay for the sweets only to find one more candy bar in Emily's undies once they got home. How she had managed to put it there she'd never now.

As they arrived at the venue the mood changed once again. Andy's laughter died down, he was suddenly unusually quiet, he looked almost sad.

Sharon understood. He had a complicated relationship with his family. He had disappointed them over and over again. They all were wary of him and most of them probably wont be too happy to find out that he actually decided to show up.

Sharon, though, thought it was brave of him. He refused to miss this important event in his daughter's life despite knowing that he'll be on the receiving end of reproaching glances and rejection. He was trying to be the father Nicole deserved, he was trying hard. It was something she had noticed not only in the last few weeks but ever since she took over Major Crimes. She had witnessed him calling his children or talking about them to Provenza, asking for advice or sharing his excitement when he was meeting up with them. He was doing everything he could to make up for his past mistakes. It was admirable.

They got out of the car and made their way inside the restaurant. Nicole had insisted on getting married here. Dean had taken her to this place on their second date and she had fallen in love with it. It was small, cozy and had a patio with a storybook view of the ocean. They had booked the entire place for the day. It had cost Andy a fortune but this was his baby girl's special day, so he had made sure that she got what she wanted.

"Dad!" Nicole clearly was very happy to see him. She seemed relieved, like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. "You came! Mom said you wouldn't." The young woman stepped towards her father, hugging him.

"Of course I came! I was not gonna miss my girl's wedding!" He pulled her to him, deliberately ignoring what she had said about his ex-wife. He was here now, it did not matter what had been said about him earlier. He had proven them wrong. He showed up.

"I'm really glad." Nicole said as she pulled back from him again.

Andy took a step back but held onto her upper arms. He looked at her, at her long white dress and at her hair which was adorned with marguerites. She was all grown up, starting a family of her own. He was so proud of her. "You look beautiful, honey."

"Thanks dad." It was only then that she realized that her father hadn't come alone. She looked at the women in the crimson dress standing behind him and then directed her eyes back at her father, raising her eyebrows in question.

It suddenly hit him that his daughter might not appreciate it that he invited a stranger to her wedding. He had not at all thought about it before, he had just been so very relieved that Sharon had offered to be his buffer, that he didn't need to come here all by himself.

"Ehh..." He cleared his throat, hoping it would also clear away the awkward tension that had arisen. "Nicole, this is my friend Sharon."

Sharon stepped towards the young woman and held out her hand toward her. "It's really lovely to meet you, Nicole. I hope you don't mind me accompanying your father today."

Nicole was surprised and for a moment Andy was scared that she was angry with him but to his relieve she only smiled and shook Sharon's hand. "Not at all. It's really nice to meet you too."

Meeting his son was less pleasant. Dave said hi, shook his hand and then went off to talk to his cousins. Unlike his sister David Flynn was still very cautious when it came to his father. Andy kept trying and trying to rebuild their relationship but every time there was a little pump in the road he had to start right at the beginning once more, winning back his trust all over again. It was tedious but Andy certainly would not stop trying. Never.

Sharon had been standing right behind him, witnessing the scene. She remembered a similar event, three Christmases ago when Jack had "surprised" them with his presence on Christmas Eve. Ricky had hardly talked to him but admittedly Jack hadn't tried very hard. He hadn't asked about the kids' life, hadn't shown any interest in getting to know what they were up to. He had mainly talked about himself and about Las Vegas. She knew what a father looked like who didn't care. Andy was everything but that and she admired it.

She thought about asking him if he was okay but decided against it. Instead she put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

They never had touched like this before, not on purpose and certainly not for comfort. This was new.

"We should probably head to the beach. The ceremony starts soon." Her voice was calm and gentle. It almost seemed like it was meant to help sooth the pain he must be feeling after his son's rejection.

He nodded and turned to her with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "Lets go."

Several moments later Sharon watched him walk his daughter down the aisle. He was on her right side, her stepfather on her left. It was a rather difficult and uncomfortable situation for both men but the glowing, young woman in between them was so happy that both of them were there, that they both were giving her away, the rest suddenly didn't seem all that important anymore.

Once Nicole was with her soon-to-be husband Andy walked straight to where Sharon was seated. He dropped down on the empty seat next to her. She had saved it for him.

A long, heavy sigh escaped his chest.

"You did good." She whispered.

This time the smile reached his eyes. He was glad she was here.

* * *

Andy was practically beaming when Nicole asked him, and not her stepfather, to dance the daughter-father dance with her.

Sharon watched them float over the dance floor and wondered if Jack would be there if Emily were to get married. If he would walk her down the aisle and dance with her. And if Emily would even want him to do any of that as she was currently not talking to her father. Sharon couldn't blame her, though and certainly was not going to interfere but she hoped that one day Jack would wake up and become a sober and responsible human being her children could have an actual relationship with.

"Are you okay?" Sharon almost startled as she suddenly heard his voice right next to her. She had not noticed that the dance with his daughter had ended. She had been far away, deep in thoughts.

"I'm fine." She said. It wasn't a lie. Not entirely. "Just got lost in thoughts... Weddings tend to do that to me."  
"How about getting lost in the music?" He suggested somewhat tentatively. She was so very hard to read. She gave no hint whatsoever whether she wanted to dance, whether she even liked dancing. Maybe dancing together was not part of the kind of friendship that was slowly but surely developing between them. Maybe he was being completely importunate.

To his relief her lips turned upwards into a smile. A genuine one. "Is this your way of asking me to dance?"

"Maybe." He was more confident now, the smirk on his face even looked a little cheeky.

"Well once you are sure about it let me know. I'll look for someone else to dance with in the meantime." Teasingly she turned around, away from him, pretending to look for another dance partner.

Andy laughed and reached for her, embracing her upper arm, right above her elbow with his fingers. "I'm sure." Gently he pulled her with him, not letting go of her arm until they were standing on the dance floor.

It did not take long for them to find a rhythm. Dancing with each other was just like teaming up at work: it fit. They were in synch, attuned to each other. The fact that both of them were quite excellent dancers certainly did help as well.

"I haven't danced in ages." Sharon confessed as the next song started playing. Frank Sinatra's _Fly Me to the Moon_.

"You certainly haven't forgotten the moves...You dance like a model student from Juilliard's."

She laughed. "I doubt I was ever good enough for Juilliard's. But I did dance in college. One of the instructors even wanted me to join a dance company."

"Why didn't you?"

"I loved dancing but I wanted to be a lawyer even more. I've always been very fond of the law. You know... The rules and everything." She was aware that within the LAPD she was known as the "walking rulebook", she did not mind this reputation and instead used it to her own advantage, sometimes also to crack a laugh which she had just successfully managed.

"Thank god there are also plenty of rules at the LAPD." He teased right back with a grin. Then he asked: "So why didn't you become a lawyer? What happened?" He wondered if he was already going too far, if he was prying. She was such a very private person and never revealed much about herself. She might not appreciate all his questions.

Sharon only shrugged, not bothered by his interest in her life. "Life happened. It doesn't always work out the way we want it too. And sometimes that's for the better." There was no regret to recognize in her voice, no longing in her eyes. She was content with who she had become.

It was only now that they noticed that another song had started playing. One that was significantly slower. Without realizing it they had gotten closer, their movement had slowed down. It all had happened unintentionally, automatically.

A sudden, comfortable weariness overcame Sharon and for a moment she wondered how he would react if she slid even closer and put her head on his shoulder. She immediately discarded the thought though and decided that it was probably better to avoid looking at him for now. Instead she focused her eyes on a couple she didn't know, dancing next to them.

The slightly uncomfortable silence was back between them, probably caused by the sudden realization of their proximity. But neither of them wanted to stop dancing, neither of them asked the other to. They enjoyed it, enjoyed this friendship – or whatever it was – even though they did not really know yet how to deal with it.

Andy asked himself what she would do if he told her that she looked beautiful. Would she run? Say thanks and feel uncomfortable? Would she appreciate it? He decided that he did not want to find out. He did not want to risk ruining this moment.

They kept dancing till the song finished. Then Sharon excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she returned again Andy was once again dancing with Nicole. She sat down on one of the chairs and watched them with a smile from afar.

* * *

When Andy stopped the car in front of her building it was already well after midnight. Sharon was tired and had almost let the soft hum of the car lull her to sleep. Instead she had lazily leaned her head against the car window, watching the buildings and parks as they passed by, enjoying the fact that she wasn't driving.

"Thank you." Andy said as he turned the key in the ignition, switching off the engine. "I doubt this would have went as smoothly if you hadn't been there. My ex-wife didn't even attack me once. That was positively surprising."

Sharon smiled. "I doubt I had anything to do with that. She tried to be civil, for Nicole's sake."

He nodded. "It didn't prevent her from throwing some deadly glances at us though."

"Oh I noticed." Sharon said, amused.

"Seriously, thank you Sharon." He said once again his voice very clear and honest.

"You are welcome." She replied before she opened the car door. "I've enjoyed it very much. Truly. I haven't been at a wedding in a very long time."

They smiled at each other. He blinked with both his eyes. A silent thank you.

She blinked back, understanding his gesture. Then she got out of the car and breathed a quiet "good night" before pushing the door closed.

Once again he waited for her to disappear before he drove off.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'd be happy if you left me some feedback :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been like 12 years but I'm finally back with a new chapter! xD It's not beta read, all mistakes belong to moi.**

 **Thank you very much to my friend MTraverAndujar for helping me with all the Pat Conroy related stuff :D You totally have to go and check out her Roslin/Adama stories. They are extremely well-written pieces of perfection.**

 **This chapter is set the evening after the episode 2x11 "Poster Boy". To refresh your memory: In the episode Sharon & the team find out that Rusty has been hiding all the threatening letters he received.**

* * *

She had told him that it wasn't necessary, that she was capable of handling this by herself. She was going to stay awake and make sure that her boy was safe. Sleeping was something she could do once Rusty's security detail started their duty tomorrow.

For Andy however, leaving them alone was not an option. In fact the entire team had felt uneasy with the Captain and Rusty being without extra protection tonight. So, to no one's surprise, Andy had offered to go and keep an eye on them. Not because any of them doubted her ability to protect Rusty. Raydor was one hell of a cop and could probably out-shoot all of them. The problem was that they all were very well aware that Sharon would not hesitate to throw herself into a rain of bullets to protect her boy. The moment one of her children was in danger she turned into an angry mama bear and every rational thought left her mind. She'd do anything to keep them safe, including getting herself killed.

And that was exactly why Andy was here now. To make sure she wouldn't do anything reckless like putting herself between Rusty and a loaded gun.

Realizing that was why Sharon had stopped fighting him, why she had stopped convincing him to go home. He was right. When it came to her children all bets were off. She would do whatever had to be done to keep them safe and she would certainly not stop short of risking her own life to assure their well-being.

"I apologize that I can't offer you a real bed." Sharon said as she handed him a blanket.

"That's alright. The couch is fine. I'm not gonna sleep anyway."

She nodded, glad he didn't mind the makeshift bed but still feeling bad for not being able to offer him more comfortable accommodation. "I put some extra towels on the sink in the bathroom. Do you need anything else?"

Sharon was thankful she had put on the cardigan with the big pockets when she got home earlier. She buried her hands in them. Somehow this entire situation made her feel uncomfortable. Not necessarily in a bad way. She did not mind him hanging out at her condo, she actually liked having him around. He was a friend. But his presence in her home somehow made her feel vulnerable. Her condo and the way it was furnished and decorated said a lot about her person. In a way it felt like she was sharing something really personal with him and it was a bit unsettling.

"I think I'm good." He said as he dropped down on the couch.

"Alright. Good night then." Her smile was tired. It had been a long, exhausting day.

"Good night." He said as she walked down the hallway and vanished in her room.

She reappeared again about three hours later. He was sitting on the couch reading when he perceived her presence. She was wrapped in a white bathrobe that ended just above her knees. Her legs were bare and for a moment he had a hard time concentrating on anything else but them.

"Not trusting me to stay up all night?" He put down the book which she recognized as one of her own. He must have snooped through her collection.

She shook her head no. She absolutely trusted him. This was not the issue. "Just can't sleep."

"I borrowed a book of yours. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't." Sharon surprised him by joining him on the couch. "It's a good one."

"It is. Didn't expect it to be this engrossing."

"It's one of my favorites. I read it about five times."

"I think I've never read a book more than once." He admitted.

"This might change after you finish this one." She took the novel from his hands, her thumb stroking over the cover. "The first time I read it I was pregnant with Ricky. My OB put me on bed rest for the last 3 weeks of the pregnancy. I was bored out of my mind. So Jack went and bought me a bag of books. Every single one of them a badly-written romance novel." She paused for a moment and chuckled. She wasn't sure if Jack had ever really known her. At the beginning of their relationship he was so distracted by her being, by her body, her face, her hair, he hardly had paid attention to what she had told him, to what she was interested in. And later on drinking and gambling had been more interesting than spending time with her and their children. He never really knew who she was. It was sad, so sad it made her laugh.

"So who got you the novel then?" Andy wanted to know.

"My mom." Sharon smiled at the memory. "She came to keep me company for a few days and brought me the book." She didn't mention that she had cried in her mother's arms that day, that she had told her how worried she was that her marriage was falling apart, that she was worried about Jack's drinking habit, about the lack of time he spent at home and his increasing disinterest in his family.

"She living back east?"

"She had a house near Philadelphia. She died a few weeks after Ricky was born." It happened over 20 years ago but it was still hard for her to talk about it. It still hurt and always would. A part of her had died with her mother that day.

"Oh... shit... I'm sorry."

"Sometimes, even today still, I have the urge to call her whenever something exciting happens or when I need advice. It only lasts for a fraction of a second before I realize she is not here anymore but still... even after more than 20 years…"

"So it will never go away." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, a realization.

"I don't think I want it to go away."

He nodded, agreeing. He didn't really want it to go away either. While it always hurt when the fleeting moment of oblivion passed and reality sunk in, it was a sign that even after a long time the people you lost were still in your heart, still on your mind.

"When did your mother pass?" She asked, assuming from his reaction that his mom wasn't alive anymore either.

"4 years ago. Her heart just stopped. She was 86, she had a good live... but that didn't really make it any easier.

"Of course not."

"Your mom was pretty young, huh?"

"61."

"Damn."

"She fell. She seemed fine afterwards. We talked on the phone. She said she barely hit her head. I insisted that she went to see a doctor. She died on the way there. Brain aneurysm."

He shook his head in disbelieve. "Life is a fucking shit show sometimes."

"Yeah." A sad smile unfolded on her face. Her eyes full of worry. Worry, sadness and fear. "You can say that... and once one shit show ends the other one starts." It was unusual for swearwords to cross her lips, but she has come to believe that certain situations simply required the use of them.

"We'll do everything in our power to get the son of a bitch." Andy wished he could promise her that they'll catch him, that they'll put him in jail where he couldn't hurt Rusty or anyone else. But the truth was that they didn't always get the bad guy. The only thing he could guarantee her was that they would try their hardest to find the monster. "Provenza is making sure that our best guys are watching Rusty. They'll be with him 24/7. He'll be safe."

"I know." With a sigh she leaned against the backrest of the couch. "And yet I still worry."

He shrugged. "It's normal. It's what parents do."

Andy had been the very first person to refer to her as Rusty's parent. He had started very soon after she had taken in the boy. It warmed her heart. Every single time. "It is." She agreed.

Andy stretched out his hand, reaching for the book in her lap, grazing her fingers in the process. He wasn't entirely sure whether the contact happened by accident or on purpose. However, it felt very pleasant, as short as it was. "What's your favorite part?" He asked.

Sharon thought about if for a moment. "The confession scene I think. When he tells Lowenstein everything."

Andy opened the book and started looking for this specific part. He had read the scene already. It was only a few pages back from where he had stopped reading a few minutes ago.

He turned back quite a few pages until he reached the beginning of the scene and started reading. His voice low and calm.

Sharon was somewhat taken aback. She could not remember if anyone, except her mother, had ever read to her. Sure Ricky and Emily had read to her when they were practicing their reading back when they were kids. But this right now was completely different. He was reading to her -from one of her most favorite books- for no other reason but to calm her down, to sooth her.

She turned her head to look at him, her cheek now pressed against the backrest of the couch. She watched him read, watched his lips as they formed the words.

Sharon was very aware of him in this moment. Aware of his deep voice, his scent, his proximity. It should worry her, scare her even but all it did was blanket her in a comfortable cloud of grogginess.

Soon she stopped listening to the words and just enjoyed the calming effect of his voice. As she dozed off she felt safe. Safe and warm.

 _ **TBC...**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading people! :D I only realized after having the idea of Andy reading to Sharon that this is actually a Roslin/Adama thing xD But I didn't think you'd mind. The novel Andy was reading is "Prince of Tides" by Pat Conroy.**

 **PS: I'm missing the show**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is set immediately after 2x18 "Return to Sender". Rusty was almost killed by Wade Weller and has to leave the condo to stay with Provenza.**

* * *

It felt like his life was being torn apart, like everything good was slowly but surely slipping away from him. Wade Weller might not have managed to kill him tonight but he had successfully achieved that Rusty had to leave the only place he had ever truly felt at home at, he had to say good bye to the person who loved him unconditionally. No, Sharon wasn't his mom, she had not given birth to him but she had chosen him and this was all the more meaningful. The way it looked at the moment he wouldn't have to be away for very long, not if everything went like planned. Plus he would probably see Sharon every day. But it still hurt to leave, it still felt wrong. He wasn't fighting it though, he promised Sharon to do whatever she thought was best for him and this was what was best, what was safest.

With his backpack over his shoulder he left his room, Provenza was already waiting for him by the condo door. Rusty looked at the suitcase the lieutenant was carrying, his suitcase, the one Sharon had bought him for a school trip. He had not wanted to have it, he was ok taking his backpack and a plastic bag but Sharon wouldn't have it. So he had caved and let her buy the expensive item. Today he wished he hadn't. Not that it would change anything about the situation. But maybe if there was no suitcase full of his clothes and personal items it would feel less like he was leaving for good.

Sharon was standing next to Provenza, waiting to hug him good bye. There was a small smile on her face. It calmed him down a little even though he was aware that it was only there for his purpose. She smiled to let him know that everything was going to be ok eventually, to not scare him any further.

"What about you?" Rusty asked as he approached Sharon. "Someone is going to stay with you, right?"

"I'll be mainly at the station, Rusty. I'm safe there."

"But tonight you wont be! You'll be here all by yourself! This Wade guy could return at any time! You said so yourself!"

"Don't worry about her kid. Her babysitter just arrived." Provenza said as he pointed to someone in the corridor outside their condo.

Only a few seconds later that person walked in. Andy Flynn. He was carrying something that looked suspiciously like an over night back in one hand and a bag with take out in the other.

"He'll keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Provenza informed the teenager while looking at Sharon, strongly suggesting her not to involve herself in any scenario that has her going after Weller all by herself.

"See Rusty? Nothing to worry about." She smiled once more before she touched his shoulder. "We'll see each other tomorrow morning, ok?"

Rusty swallowed, suppressing the urge to cry, and nodded.

"Say it." Sharon prompted. She wanted to make absolutely sure that he was listening and that he was understanding.

"Okay." He sighed. "We will see each other tomorrow."

She gently pulled on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him when he leaned into her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Me too." He did not feel comfortable with the hugging and the love declarations, not in front of Provenza and Flynn but after the day he had he simply couldn't bring himself to care. He almost got killed. He brought himself in grave danger and thereby also risked Sharon's safety. He was scared that staying with Provenza was only the first step, that eventually he'd have to leave there as well and go into the witness protection program. He was not going to waste this opportunity to tell Sharon just how much she meant to him.

"Come on kid, let's go. We'll get some burgers and watch TV till we pass out." Provenza knew it had to be him to tell Rusty to get going. The captain simply couldn't ask him to leave again. The first time had already broken her heart.

"Ok." Rusty said as he let go of her. He attempted to smile but failed. He wasn't as strong as she was, he simply couldn't pretend that he was fine. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night." Sharon watched him turn around and walk out the door.

"He'll be just fine." Provenza assured.

She nodded, not convinced about that at all. But right now she couldn't do anything but hope Provenza was right, hope that Rusty would in fact be okay.

The lieutenant turned around and left as well and for a moment Sharon forgot that Andy was still here. She was so lost in her thoughts, lost in her worries, her self-reproach.

"You know that there is probably no safer place for him to be than with Provenza, right?" He came to stand next to her.

"Yes I know." She released a loud, heavy breath and repeated: "I know."

She was having difficulties to hold it together, to hold herself together. So much had happened today. Rusty almost got killed and now she had to send him away, had to tell him to leave when actually she just wanted to never let him out of her sight again.

"Come on, let's sit down. I'll get you a glass of water." He softly touched her arm to lead her to the couch.

"I'm ok, Andy. I can get my own water." She walked into the kitchen and got them both something to drink. It felt like she was watching herself pour the water into the glasses, it felt like she was on autopilot.

She startled when the water started to spill over the rim of the glass. She hadn't noticed that it was already full, her mind had been elsewhere.

Before she could reach for something to clean up the mess with Andy was beside her. She could feel his warm hand on the small of her back and was surprised once more to find him softly pulling her towards himself.

He was crossing a line they had never crossed before and to her surprise she was not sure she minded it. Right now, at this moment, she certainly didn't. She went willingly into his embrace and let his arms wrap around her body.

It took her a few moments until she returned the hug. When she did she let out a loud sigh and it was only then that she realized how much she needed this. It felt good to have a friend who gets you. And that's what Andy was, her friend. Her very good friend.

"I know sending him away was the right thing to do." She said. "But it just feels terrible, like I abandoned him... I know I didn't, I know I did what's best for him but it all just feels wrong."

"I know." His chin was resting against her temple. She could not only hear but actually feel him talk. "Before you know it he'll be back leaving dirty dishes in the sink, playing video games and complaining all day long."

She chuckled for a moment, then she pulled away from him, her expression much more serious now. "IF we find Wade Weller."

"WHEN we find him." Andy clarified. "None of us will give up until he is in handcuffs. We have our best guys looking for him, it's only a matter of time now."

She nodded, he was right. Every single police officer in LA was on the lookout for him. It was almost impossible for him to stay hidden for very long.

"So what did you bring for dinner?" It was a rather abrupt change of topic but it simply felt good to put all this behind her for a little while. And tonight she could do exactly this for a few hours. Rusty was as safe as he could be, there was nothing else she could do right now except distract herself and get enough sleep so she'll be at the top of her game tomorrow.

"Greek. With an extra serving of tzatziki for the lady."

She looked at him and smiled. A few months ago he had ordered Greek food for the team. She had asked for an extra helping of tzatziki to go with her souvlaki. She was rather impressed he had remembered that.

"Thank you." She said. "For the food... and the company."

"It's my pleasure."

This time she had not tried to send him home, to convince him that she did not need protecting. He knew perfectly well that she was capable to fend for herself. But he simply felt better when someone was with her. After all four eyes saw better than two and two pairs of ears also heard better than one. That it was him who stayed with her tonight made sense too, they were friends. Sure she was friends with Julio and Mike as well but it was different with Andy. He was HER friend. Julio and Mike were just friends, no possessive pronoun in front of it. It seemed ridiculous but somehow it made perfect sense to her.

"I'll set the table. Can you get the take out bags from the den?"

"Whatever you say Captain." He said and grinned.

A few hours later Sharon was lying in bed, unable to fall asleep. It was one thing to distract herself when Andy was with her but now, all alone in her room, all the worries were returning.

She was wondering if Rusty was ok, if he was asleep or if he was lying awake as well. He usually was able to fall asleep quite easily but there was nothing "usual" about the day he had, nothing at all. He almost got killed. Her little boy almost was stabbed.

Suddenly it became harder to breath, her heart started racing, nausea overcame her and for a moment she thought she was going to throw up.

It was her phone that pulled her out of the little panic attack that was about to take control over her. She reached for it with shaking hands. A text from Provenza.

 _Your annoying babysitter insisted that I assure you that the kid is fine. This is me assuring you. Now get some sleep._

Only a few seconds later another message came through: A picture of Rusty being sound asleep in Provenza's guest room. She could tell that the boy was not entirely relaxed but at least he was sleeping. Sleeping is healing, sleeping is forgetting. He needed all of that right now.

She felt herself calm down again. Not entirely but significantly. Her fingers moved softly over the screen, wishing she were with her boy, wishing she could sit next to his bed and watch over him all night, make sure herself that he was fine. But she knew he was in good hands, she trusted Provenza.

She answered his text and before she put her phone away again she decided to write one more message. To Andy. Andy who was just a few feet away from her in the den, refusing to lie down in Rusty's room. He was determined to stay up all night, making sure Wade Weller wouldn't return.

 _Thank You_

He texted back immediately.

 _:) try to get some sleep_

For a moment she smiled thinking of him. Then she put the phone back on her night stand and closed her eyes. Maybe now sleep would come.

* * *

 **Slow burn xD Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions or ideas for future chapters pls let me know. I very much plan to continue with this story even when the chapters are sometimes posted months apart. Slow writer here ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise! I'm still around! Thank you to every1 who took the time to leave a review on my last chapter. You people rock! :D  
**

 **This chapter is set right after 3x1 ends. It's the "I'll wait, in case you need me" episode. In case you need a memory boost: two dead kids were found in suitcases but the team cannot inform the mother about their deaths until the very end and Sharon feels horrible for giving the mom false hope. In this chapter Sharon just returns to the murder room after notifying** **the mom that both her children are dead.  
**

* * *

She wasn't surprised to find him in the murder room, sitting behind his desk, reading something that looked like a magazine. Andy Flynn was a man of his words. When he said he would stick around and wait for her this was exactly what he would do. No matter how long it took or that he was already off the clock for over two hours.

He looked up when he noticed her presence. He had felt it rather than heard it. "Hey."

"Hi." She answered. Her voice sounded just as exhausted as she felt.

"Grieve counseling team took over?"

She nodded. "They'll drive her to her mother's house."

"Good."

"Sorry you had to wait so long. You really didn't have to stay."

"I know." He said. But he had wanted to.

She gifted him with a small, tired smile. "Thank you."

No case was ever easy but this one had been particularity horrible. Two dead kids. And a heartbroken mother. Her life had been torn apart and Sharon had no idea how the woman would ever be able to recover.

"I'd suggest dinner but I know that neither of us is in the mood to eat." He closed the magazine and got up.

"No." She said. Food was indeed the last thing on her mind right now.

"How about tea? Or hot chocolate?"

"I haven't had hot chocolate in years."

"Time to change that, don't you think?"

His voice was so soft and his facial expression so gentle, she couldn't help herself but smile once more. "Okay."

He drove them to a diner close to her condo. She had never actually eaten there but had driven past it multiple times.

It was cozy. The interior radiated warmth and comfort. She felt like she could finally breath again. The horrors and stress of the last few days had been sitting on her chest like a big, heavy stone.

"How do you even know this place?" Sharon asked after she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "It's nowhere close to your house."

"Years back I started attending the AA meeting in the church across the street. My work hours didn't always allow me to go to my regular meetings at 7:30. The meetings here started at 9 which was often more convenient for me." He explained. "Plus, Sandra and the kids used to live only a few miles from here."

Sharon wanted to reply to his comment, to ask about the meetings, but the word "kids" had triggered her to think about the case again, about the tiny dead bodies and about the woman who was going mad with grieve.

Andy noticed the shift immediately. He was completely aware that his inadvertence had caused it. "I'm sorry." He said.

Sharon shook her head and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "It's not your fault. It will take a while to get over this one."

"Yeah..."

"I don't know how one's life is supposed to go on when your children die..." Her voice was shaky. "... when they were killed."

"I don't know either..." He admitted. "There is nothing more horrible I can imagine."

"They say burning alive is the most excruciating pain a human can experience... but the pain of losing your child must be a hundred times worse." It was hard for her to keep the tears at bay. She was heartbroken. For the kids and for the mother.

"Did you call Ricky and Emily?" He had spoken to both his children today. To make sure they were fine, to tell them he loved them. His son wasn't very enthusiastic about his call but Andy didn't care. He was just glad to hear his voice.

"I talked to Ricky earlier and texted Emily. She had a show tonight. I'll call her tomorrow. What about you?"

"Spoke to both of them earlier. As you can imagine my son was particularly delighted about my call", he joked and then added: "But today I was even glad to hear that judging, annoyed undertone in his voice."

She got it. Everything was better than losing them. As long as they were here, alive and well. No amount of eye rolling or accusations would ever change that.

They spent good two hours at the diner. Talking, and sometimes just sitting in comfortable silence. Afterwards he drove her home. They had left her car in the parking garage at the PAB. Sharon was still more than capable to drive, despite the exhaustion, but she was glad she didn't have to, glad that he had offered her a ride. He was looking out for her and it felt nice, real nice.

"I can pick you up again in the morning." He said as he stopped his car in one of the parking spots in front of her building.

"Thanks, but that's really not necessary. Rusty can drive me."

"Ok." He said, hoping his disappointment wasn't audible.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate." She was really thanking him for his company, for making the aftermath of this horrible case a bit more bearable.

"Anytime." He turned the keys to switch off the motor. "That's what friends are for, right? To help each other through hard times and offer them hot chocolate."

She smiled, agreeing with him. "Yeah. That's what really good friends do."

He returned her smile for a moment, then his expression got more serious again. "Are you gonna be ok?"

"I will be." She assured. Maybe not tonight but eventually she will be. Tonight, she will mourn and question whether she should have done anything differently. She will think of her own children and how she wanted to just have them all here with her right now, to protect them, to make sure nothing ever happened to them. But tomorrow, or at least the day after tomorrow, she'd be ok. Still heartbroken for those beautiful children and their devastated mother, but she will be able to move on.

Andy surprised her by getting out of the car and opening the passenger door. He offered her his hand. She took it without hesitating and let him help her get out of the vehicle.

Once she was standing upright she expected him to let go of her hand again but he kept holding onto it. She looked at him with a questioning gaze whereupon he just pulled her towards him.

This time she was much quicker to react. Her arms found their way around the small of his back and settled there, her cheek came to rest on his chest.

"We did what we had to do." He said.

She nodded into his chest. He was right. Yet it still felt awful.

His fingers were drawing soothing circles on her back, something he hadn't dared to do last time he hugged her.

She let out a deep sigh and reluctantly started pulling away again.

"Thank you Andy", she whispered, giving his arm a soft squeeze. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night." He said and watched her as she disappeared in her building.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
